


Diana/Bruce drabble

by kerithwyn



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 300 word exorcism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana/Bruce drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler for the JLA Obsidian Age arc.

Batman had kissed her before they died.

Tossed back centuries in time, facing inevitable death, they'd stepped forward to confront their attackers together: Amazon Princess and Dark Knight, former goddess of Truth and the guardian of Gotham. Or perhaps simply Diana and Bruce, at the last extreme.

Now, restored both to life and to her own time and with the crisis more or less resolved, Diana could examine that memory to see what truth it held. For her part, the kiss had mainly been an impulse, an expression of the affection she held for him, despite his reluctance to acknowledge it. A demonstration of love in the face of death. For his part....

Who could truly fathom his motivations? Diana knew better than to harbor any illusion that she would ever fully understand the forces, the *traumas,* that drove him. Honesty--and the lasso touching her thigh--compelled her to admit that part of her noncomprehension was self induced. Batman's cowl concealed a darkness she had no desire to gaze into too deeply. It might, as the saying went, gaze back.

But he was an ally, and a valued companion, and despite the lack of trust he had for *her*--so excruciatingly obvious during the Babel affair, among other instances--Diana never hesitated to entrust Batman with the safety of her body and spirit. He might disappoint, but would never *betray.* Not of his own accord.

...that glorious, damned kiss. Diana reached for him in that last moment, and was surprised--gladdened!--to find him reaching back. She had been honored to die with him. And suddenly, fiercely, desirous of more time, more *life.* To know what it meant. To know what they might be.

  
Batman--

*Bruce* had kissed her before they died.

She wondered if that made any difference.

 

 

 

  
{300 words}


End file.
